


煙霧繚繞

by zoooe



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoooe/pseuds/zoooe
Summary: Jean and Rail smoke together stay together.





	煙霧繚繞

**Author's Note:**

> 2017 ICE4無料配布。
> 
> 不太確定翻譯所以人名使用日文。  
> 假意識流。

 

 

　　你藉著微弱火星偷瞄他垂落的眼眸，短暫專注在菸頭上的視線令你無法分神。

　　曾經你有多麼厭惡他的一舉一動，現在就有多陶醉在他的一顰一笑之中。你不知道這一切是怎麼開始的，但當你注意到的時候，視線已經從甜美的公主身上移轉，被這帶著菸草味的身影擄獲。

　　瞧，他不經意瞟過來的眼神那麼好看。你不自覺讚歎著。

　　「發什麼呆呢，レイル？」

　　香菸在修長手指間維持著好看的弧度，火星和煙霧模糊了他的神采，他的聲音聽起來有些無精打采，你卻還是能感覺到他望著你的那份專注。

　　「沒什麼，」你含上菸草，露出笑容，完美地丟棄了方才的失神，「借我點火吧？」

　　他不改神色地看著你，接著將腦袋湊了過來。你感覺到他的額頭近的像是要和你貼在一起，卻只有金色的長瀏海溫柔劃過你的睫毛，不扎眼，反而有些癢。你斂下視線看著你們之間唯一的紅色亮光在他的動作下向你靠近，接著輕觸在屬於你的那隻菸上，幾秒鐘停頓引來了熱烈燃燒。

　　彷彿被親吻撩撥起來的熱情，他用自己的微弱火星引燃了你。

　　深吸口氣，你用菸圈向他道謝。他於是露出了今晚第一個微笑，跟著緩緩呼出你熟悉的氣味。

　　屬於你們之間的氣味。

　　「吶、レイル，」他習慣性又垂眸，再抬起時眼神充滿了玩味，而你卻不明所以，「這麼從容完美一點都不可愛了。」

　　等你終於領悟這句話時，唇齒間已經充滿了菸草以外的味道，屬於他的，屬於你的。

　　舔著唇角，你挑起一個自認輕浮的微笑，「我總不能永遠是菜鳥啊，親愛的監察課副課長大人。」

　　這次不再只是點點星火的接觸，你湊近他，少了菸草撫慰的唇再一次含上另一瓣寂寞，舌尖先是輕巧地試探著齒列，接著毫不猶豫捲起狂風暴雨。你迫不及待用粗暴的吻加深這個回答的可信度。

　　高貴象徵在兩指間見證一切。

 

Fin.


End file.
